I'm the Doctor
by Braynestorm
Summary: Rose is minding her own business when *someone* finally comes to get her :) I will be posting more soon, I promise :D
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! hope you all like it :D

vwwooooorp... vwwwoooooorrpp...

Rose ran. The Doctor had found her! The TARDIS door opened slowly, and a man in a tweed suit with a red bowtie and floppy hair stepped cautiously out.

''Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. He smiled, reached into his coat and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

''I'm the Doctor.''

*update*- i posted a second chapter and I'm working on the third :) I'm actually having a lot of fun with this so pleasee review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Rose drummed her fingers nervously on the TARDIS console. This Doctor was so different from the Doctors she had always known and... loved. Yes, she had loved him, although she only told him once, that day on the beach. He had loved her too, she thought, or least he did when he had his other face. She wondered if this Doctor cared about her in the same way hers had. How much had he changed this time? He seemed more... childish, she thought, as she watched him chatter on the way he often did. At least that hadn't changed.

"And then I just... appeared! The TARDIS must've found a way into your universe, I didn't even think that was possible, or that you'd want to come after all this time, and this new face... look at it! Look at the chin! And the hair! I thought I was a girl! Oh, Rose, how I've missed you." the Doctor ran to her and took her in his arms. "I will never leave you again." he whispered into her hair. He felt so different, yet so familiar to her. And he still cared. She started to tear up with happiness and relief.

"Doctor..." she stepped back a bit and stared into his eyes. "I've... I've waited... so long..."

"I know. Oh, Rose, I know. I thought I would never see you again." He pulled her back into an embrace and they stayed that way for several minutes.

When the TARDIS landed, they stepped out, blinking, into the blinding light. After their eyes had adjusted to the light, Rose saw that they were on a ship of some sort, crawling with little white blob-like creatures.

"They're adorable!" she exclaimed. "Doctor, what are they?"

"Adipose! Little blobs made of fat that can grow to almost twice the size of a human male. I suppose they are a bit 'cute', aren't they? I wonder why the TARDIS brought us here, unless there's something going on..." He pulled the sonic out of his coat and scanned the room, but there seemed to be nothing amiss as far as he could tell. "A window!" The Doctor ran to the small, circular porthole and peered out. Far below, standing on top of a tall building, stood two figures. One wore a long, billowing coat, and the other had fiery red hair. They were waving, as if it was completely normal to wave politely at a ship full of fat. "Rose! Rose, come look! It's me and Donna!"

"Donna? Is that the red haired one?" Rose ran to stand beside the Doctor, looking out at the figures from the past. His past, but not hers.

"One of them, yeah. I remember this! The Adipose grew from human fat, disguised themselves as weight-loss pills, then popped out in the middle of the night until they had enough to fill the ship! Completely harmless. Of course, when Donna and I found them out, they started turning whole people into adipose instead of just the fat, sped up the process and all that, but other than that, fantastic little creatures, adipose." He beamed. Rose laughed. She had missed him so much... When the meta-crisis Doctor was still alive, some days she would almost convince herself that he was the real Doctor, about to whisk her away on some fantastic adventure. But he never did, and then he died one day, hit by a car on his way to work. He didn't regenerate. Rose had been alone for years now, pining for her Doctor. But now he was here, he really had come for her, and he was just as wonderful as he had been when she knew him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

now for chapter 3...

"But why? Why would she take us to the adipose nursery ship? There was absolutely nothing going on there!" The Doctor had grown frustrated. He was pacing around the TARDIS console, muttering to himself in confusion. "I know you don't take us places for no reason!" He shouted at his TARDIS. "Come on, Sexy, get it together!" The Doctor blushed. Rose giggled.

"Sexy? Is that what you're calling her now?"

"Only when we're alone..." he muttered sheepishly. Rose laughed even harder. Then she paused. How long had he been alone? Long enough to forget when he wasn't, at least. She walked slowly toward him.

"Doctor..."

"Yes! That's me." He still seemed a bit embarrassed, but...

Vwoooorrp...vwoooorrrp...

"Oh, what now!?" The Doctor shouted. "I didn't ask you to land! Stoppit!" Rose peered out the door. Snowdrifts blew into the TARDIS at once. They shivered. Where were they now? They decided to venture out to look around.

"Ah, good old Ood-sphere!" he exclaimed. "Who knows why, but Se... er... the TARDIS brought us all the way out to the Ood-sphere. I haven't been here for ages!" They laughed together for a moment. Rose loved going new places. Suddenly, a spaceship crashed right in front of them. Snow billowed everywhere but the craft wasn't completely destroyed, as far as Rose could tell. An obviously injured Ood crawled out of the wreck. Please... he telepathized. Rose raised her eyebrows. Please. I am dying. I have precious cargo aboard my vessel that must be brought across the Ood-sphere, many miles. Please. Take it. I need your h... The Ood faded off. The Doctor stood solemnly watching the Ood as the snowdrifts slowly cloaked their bodies. "Well," he said sadly, "We'll just have to fix this ship and fly it as far as we can." Rose nodded tearfully.

"For the Ood."

"There we go! All fixed up and ready to fly!" the Doctor yelled excitedly to Rose. She grinned. She loved this new Doctor's enthusiasm. Snow still flew around them, but they quickly huddled together in the small craft and the Doctor started it up with his sonic.

"What could be the cargo, do you think?" She whispered into his ear, only because it was so close to her face. It was a very packed little spacecraft.

"Just a few precious gems. Well, not particularly rare on your planet, but precious to the Ood."

"What is it?"

"Quartz! Second most common mineral in your Earth's crust. The Ood love it, love a good quartz, who doesn't? Pretty stuff, quartz. Not too exciting on Earth, but you humans like to use it to make everything from jewelry to countertops!" Rose chuckled. His enthusiasm was definitely her favorite thing about his new self. When she was traveling with him in his ninth incarnation, he probably never would have been so talkative over something as trivial as quartz rock. But this one could blabber on about nearly anything just to fill the silence. It was... sweet. Sweet and charming and she loved him all the more for it. She rested her blond head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "Ah! Well then, alright." he was nervous about their closeness. She looked around for something else to talk about.

"Oh, look! a little videoscreen! Is that what the Ood-sphere looks like from above, then?"

"Yes, yes. Er... yep. I think so. Where are all the Ood, though..."

"I think I see someone!" Rose said excitedly. "Wait.. those are humans!"

"Really? Let me have a look." he squinted at the screen. "Yep definitely human. That one seems to be ginger..." he patted his own very-not-ginger hair self consciously and looked back. "And the other one is... oh dear,"

"What? Doctor, what is it?" she was worried. was there some sort of monster down there? What was going on?

"The other one is... well... me."


End file.
